Emily Goes Fishing Television Script
Narrator: When Emily puffed along her line, she always look forward to something very special. The sight of the river. As they rumble over the bridge, she would see people fishing. Emily often wanted to stay and watch, but her driver said... * Driver: No! What would Sir Topham Hatt say if we were late? * Narrator: Every time he met another engine he say... * Emily: I want to fish. * Narrator: But they all had the same answer. * Rosie: Engines don't go fishing. * Emily: Crazy goofballs! * Narrator: Thought Emily. One day, she stopped as usual to take on water at the station by the river. Out of order. * Emily: God-Darn it all! * Ringo Starr: Said Emily crossly. * Emily: I'm thirsty. * Driver: Never mind. * Narrator: Said Emily's driver. * Driver: Let's get some water from the river. * Narrator: They found a bucket and some rope and went to the bridge. Then the driver left the bucket down to the water. The bucket was old and have no holes, so they had to fill it, pull it up, and empty it into Emily's boiler as quickly as they could several times over. They finished at last. * Emily: That's enough, that's enough. * Narrator: Puffed Emily and Katie and Melanie ran happily behind. * Narrator: Suddenly, Emily began to feel a pain in her boiler. Steam began to hiss with her cylinders in an alarming way. * Driver: Too many steam is dangerous! * Narrator: Said her driver. * Emily: Oh no! * Narrator: Groaned Emily. * Emily: I'm going to burst! I'm going to burst! * Narrator: They damped her fire down and struggled on. * Emily: I've got such a pain, I've got such a pain! * Narrator: Emily hissed. * Narrator: They stopped just outside the last station, uncoupled Katie and Melanie and ran Emily, who was still hissing fit to burst, on a siding straight out of the way. * Narrator: Then, while the conductor telephoned for an engine inspector, the driver found notice in large letters, which he hung on Emily in front and behind. Danger: Keep Away. * Narrator: Soon, the inspector, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt arrived. * Inspector: Cheer up, Emily. * Narrator: They all said. * Inspector: We'll soon put you right. * Narrator: The driver told them what had happened. * Inspector: So the feed pipe is blocked. * Narrator: Said the inspector. * Inspector: I'll just look in the tanks. * Narrator: He climbed up and peered in, then he came down. * Inspector: Excuse me, kind sir, please look in the boiler and tell if you see something. * Sir Topham Hatt: Of course, inspector. * Narrator: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. He clambered up, looked in and nearly fell off in surprise. * Sir Topham Hatt: Inspector. * Narrator: He whispered. * Sir Topham Hatt: Can you see fish? * (Emily is horrified upon seeing this) * Sir Topham Hatt: Gracious goodness me! How did the fish get there, driver? * Driver: We must have fished them from the river with our bucket. * Narrator: Replied Thomas' driver. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Emily, so you and your driver had been fishing. But fish don't swim in you. We must get them out. * Narrator: They all took turns and fishing into Emily's boiler while Lady Hatt looked down and told them how to do this. When they had caught all the fish, they had a wonderful picnic supper of fish and chips. * Lady Hatt: Mmm. That was delicious. * Narrator: Said Lady Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: But fish don't swim in you, Emily, so you mustn't do it again. * Emily: No, kind sir and ma'am, I won't. * Narrator: Said Emily sadly. * Emily: Engines don't go fishing. It's too uncomfortable. Category:Episodes